Their Love
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry Potter was an auror. He had been sent to arrest Hermione Granger. She manages to hit him with a spell. It sent him to Middle Earth. There he finds Boromir about to be killed. He heals him and joins them on their adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Their Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(With Harry Potter)

Years had passed since Harry Potter defeated the dark lord. Ron and him had become aurors. Hermione was once employed by Magical Creatures Rights department but had been fired after trying to forcibly free house elves. Her relationship with them stopped especially since they arrested her on a daily basis. She couldn't understand that the elves didn't want to be freed. She also had a habit of harassing Susan Bones. Ron's new wife. It took them three tries to get married because Hermione kept crashing the wedding and poor Susan ended up in the hospital due to injuries. Ron and Susan were currently on their honeymoon.

"Harry." Kingsley greeted as he entered his office.

Kingsley had been made head auror after the war. He whipped them into shape. Harry and Ron were their best aurors and it was all thanks to Kingsley. When he learned that Harry hadn't been trained to take down Voldemort he was pissed. He wanted to resurrect Dumbledore and kick his ass. The urge grew when he learned that Dumbledore knew about the horcrux and led Harry to his death.

"Kingsley. Again?" He looked up at him.

"Yes. Granger had been going around magical Britain. She was trying to get people to sign her petition to free house elves. It of course pissed off the house elves. They told her off and explained that they were punished for their ancestors crimes. Only the elf queen could reverse it. Granger ignored them and tried to use a freeing spell. It ended up transforming them into monsters that ate flesh. The unspeakables are already on them. Granger is now hiding. Find her and bring her in." He said.

"Yes sir." Harry said tiredly.

"Sorry Harry." He said.

"Not your fault. Dumbledore and McGonagall made her feel superior. Now McGonagall keeps getting her out of trouble." He said.

Kingsley nodded. "I know."

After Dumbledore's death and Voldemort's defeat, McGonagall took over all of Dumbledore's duties and responsibilities. She abused the power like Dumbledore had. Everytime Hermione was arrested McGonagall butted her nose in. It was the reason Hermione kept breaking the law.

"I'll be back with her." He said.

"Okay." Kingsley left the office.

Harry sighed before he did the same. He went to the scene and spoke to the unspeakables and the witnesses. They pointed him in the direction they seen her leave. He then began tracking her. He found her in an abandoned house. Before he entered he sent word to his team to let them know. He then cautiously entered the house. Hermione saw him and glared.

"Go away!" She hissed.

"I can't." He told her.

"Yes you can. Why can't you and everyone else see I am right?" She asked.

"Because you are wrong. Their ancestors committed a crime against their own kind. They were punished. As much as I hate it their descendants pay the price. The current queen admitted to trying to reversing the spell her ancestor placed on them. Until then they must bond with a wizard or witch to stabilize their magic and to keep them sane. Plus they don't want to be free. They enjoy taking care of their masters." He told her.

"Their slaves." She argued.

"Laws prevent them from being abused and they are paid for their work. They have days off as well. I made sure of that." He said.

"They are bound to another person!" Hermione yelled.

"They are." He didn't argue about that. "They are treated with respect and once the queen reverses the spell being bound to another will no longer be necessary. You are the one not respecting them. You're the one to cast a spell on them without permission and that caused them to transform and start eating people."

"It wasn't supposed to happen!" She defended herself.

"You keep saying that and yet you cause more harm." He pointed out.

"They deserve to be freed!" He yelled.

"That isn't what they want!" He yelled back.

"That's what their master's have them say!" She argued.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. "No it's not. I have Kreature bound to me. He admitted that he doesn't want to be free."

"You monster!" She yelled.

"You don't listen." He said.

"Shut up!" She heard pops and knew Harry had called his team. "I will free them!" She yelled before she cast a spell.

Harry tried to dodge but the spell was too fast. The shield he cast wasn't enough. It went right through and it him on the wrist. Much to Hermione and his team's shock he disappeared. She tried to run but they stunned her before putting magical restraining cuffs on her. She was then taken away.

* * *

(With Boromir)

Boromir knew his life was coming to an end. He swung at the orc. If he was to die then he would die fighting. He had wanted to take down as many orc as he could before he died. He had two arrows in him already but he would save the two hobbits behind him.

Unfortunately a third arrow hit him. This one was at his heart. He fell to knees. Merry and Pippin stared in shock. Neither could believe what had happened. First Gandalf and now Boromir. The two exchanged looks before grabbing their swords. They ran at the orc with a battle cry. Due to their size they were grabbed by two orcs. They took off with them. They weren't sure if one of them had the ring. They planned on taking them back to their lord just incase they did. If not then they would kill them.

A pop was heard. The last orc in the area and Boromir looked for the source. A bright light momentarily blinded them. When the light died down it revealed a man with black hair and green eyes.

The man assessed his surroundings. He saw a creature aiming an arrow at an injured man on his knees. Before he could react another man entered the picture. He attacked the orc. The green eyed man went over to Boromir.

"Before I heal you can you tell me whether you are the good guy or the bad guy?" He asked.

Boromir was shocked. "Good." He choked out.

The man stared him in the eye for a few minutes before nodding. Aragorn killed the orc and looked over at Boromir. The man had pulled an arrow out before taking a stick out of his funny looking clothes. He waved it around and spoke unfamiliar words. The tip of the stick glowed and to Aragorn and Boromir's amazement the wound healed.

"Wow." The two gasped causing the green eyed man to smile.

He did the same to the other two arrows. Once done he stood up and helped Boromir to stand. Legolas and Gimli arrived.

"Thank you. Who are you?" Boromir asked.

"Harry Potter. You?" He looked at them.

"Boromir. That is Aragorn." He pointed at the man who had killed the creature. "Over there is Legolas, the elf, and Gimli, the dwarf."

"Pleasure. Where am I?" Harry asked.

"You don't know?" Aragorn asked.

"No. I had been talking with a suspect when she used magic on me. My shield failed and I wasn't able to dodge. Next thing I know I'm here. Judging by the fact you said dwarf I'm going with another world." He explained.

They stared at him in shock. It was the elf, Legolas, that answered his question.

"Middle Earth." He told Harry.

Harry nodded. "Yup. I'm in another world." He looked at them. "So what's going on?"

Boromir explained before gasping. "They took Merry and Pippin."

The others looked unsettled by that. Legolas looked around before adding to the feeling.

"Where are Frodo and Sam?" He asked.

"The boats!" All but Harry yelled.

They all ran off leaving Harry behind. The wizard shrugged and followed behind. They found only one boat. Legolas pushed it into the water.

"If we hurry we can catch up to them." He said.

Aragorn shook his head, "No. We are not meant to follow. They are tasked to go on alone. We must find find Merry and Pippin."

"I can help. I don't have anything to do now that I'm here." Harry offered. 'I'd rather not stay here alone.' He mentally added.

"Your magical expertise may come in handy." Aragorn said after thinking it over.

"Great." Harry said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

* * *

(With Frodo and Sam)

Frodo and Sam made their way up a hill. They stopped when they had come to the top. The two hobbits looked at the ominous cloud of smoke and fire.

"Mordor." Frodo breathed out shakily. "I hope the others find a safer route."

"Aragorn will take care of them." Sam assured him.

"Hmm." His friend stared at him. "We may never see them again."

"But we may." He said, his tone filled with hope.

"I'm glad you're with me." The dark haired hobbit said with a smile.

"Me too Frodo, me too." He smiled back.

Frodo started walking forward. Sam stared at him for a moment before following. The two climb down a rocky slope. They made their way to the lair of the enemy, to Mordor.

* * *

(With Merry and Pippin)

The two hobbits were tied up. Each was being carried on the shoulder of an orc. They stayed silent and didn't struggle. They had hoped that by doing so they wouldn't be hurt. They were terrified out of their minds. Both assumed that Boromir had been killed and they had no idea what was happening with the others. They could only hope and pray that they were safe.

'I hope we make it out alive.' Merry thought.

'I hope they don't eat us.' Pippin thought. 'Please, someone, save us.' He pleaded.

The orc continued to run. They hoped the halflings had the ring. They had gone through so much trouble and it would be upsetting if they didn't. Either way they hoped Sarumon would let them eat the hobbits. It had been a while since they had a decent thing to eat and the halflings looked and smelled delicious.

* * *

(With Harry and the others)

Harry followed the group back to where Boromir had last seen the two kidnapped hobbits. Once their Aragorn got to work and began tracking them. His time as a Ranger made him excel at tracking. The dark haired man was going to find them and he prayed they found them alive.

The wizard noticed the red haired man's upset look. He seemed to be guilty over something. Harry silently cursed his bleeding heart as he ran up next to Boromir.

"So I know that I'm new and not trusted yet but I can tell something is bothering you." He said. "I'm a great listener if you want to talk about it."

The man looked thoughtful for a moment. "Remember when I told you about the ring?" He asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"When I am close to it, it speaks to me. It… I…." He trailed off.

"Can't resist it's lure." Harry helped.

"Yes. How did you know?" He asked as he shot the wizard a curious look.

"I've dealt with something similar. In my world there is something we call a horcrux. It is a piece of a person's soul in an object or living thing. If they die they can use the horcrux to come back." He told him.

The others had been listening in. All of them looked at the green eyed man in shock when they heard that.

"You're right. That does sound similar." Boromir swallowed. 'I'm glad he is with us. He seems to have experience which is good.'

"To make one it involves murder." They stared at him with wide eyes. "Yeah. A few years ago my world had a dark lord. He feared death so much that he searched for a way to become immortal. He learned about horcruxes and made seven. Six were made intentionally and the seventh was made unintentionally."

"He made seven?" Legolas asked.

"Yes. A diary, a ring, a locket, a diadem, a goblet, and a snake were the horcruxes he made intentionally." He answered.

"He used a snake? That's possible?" Gimli asked.

"Yeah. She had been his familiar." He said.

"You said he made one unintentionally." Boromir said.

"Me." Harry revealed.

"You?!" The other three yelled out in shock.

"Yes me." It still sickened him.

"Wow." They weren't expecting that.

"Yeah. Whenever I came into contact with another the pull was strong, really really strong. Let's just say that either I had to be shocked out of the trance it put me in or smacked, really hard, in the face." It amazed him that he still didn't have a lasting bruise due to the amount of times Ron had been forced to hit him.

"Ouch." They winced at that.

"Yeah. So I understand the feeling of that pull." He told the red headed human.

"I see." It did make him feel better to know it didn't make him weak because he couldn't resist and that someone understood how he felt.

"So what did the ring make you do?" Harry asked.

"It tried to make me forcibly take the ring to Frodo so that I could return it to it's master." He answered back looking sick.

"You scared him." He realized.

"Yes and then I allowed two of them to be taken." His jaw was clenched.

"I see." He knew how blaming yourself went and how guilty Boromir must have felt.

"I feel so useless." He admitted.

"There will always be times when things are out of our control. It's how we handle them afterwards that counts." He told him.

That made the man pause. He thought it over and realized the wizard was right. He had been outnumbered and nearly lost his life trying to defend the hobbits. He was lucky to be alive. Now he was going to rescue the hobbits and help take Sauron and Sarumon down. He would help return peace to the land.

"You're right." He gave the green eyed wizard a smile.

With that the rest of the time was silent as they let Aragorn work. Said man was happy that Harry helped Boromir. He knew the man was feeling guilty and had no idea what to say. Hell he had no idea if his help was wanted. Now though Boromir was back to being determined and that made the Ranger very grateful.

* * *

(Ministry)

"What?!" Kingsley yelled. "What do you mean Harry disappeared?!"

"We entered the house Granger was hiding at. She cast a spell that went right through Harry's shield. The spell hit his wrist and he disappeared." The auror repeated.

"I see." He took a deep breath to calm himself down as the auror continued.

"She tried to run off but we caught her and arrested her. We used magical restraining cuffs. Right now she is in a holding cell." He told the minister.

"I see. Interrogate her. Find out what spell she used." He ordered.

"Yes sir." He left the office.

"Where are you Harry?" Kingsley asked as he sat down in the chair. "Why can't you stay out of trouble?"


End file.
